There's more to her than just pigtails
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: In einer kleinen misslichen Lage, in die Vala sie gebracht hat, muss Sam merken, dass mehr in ihr steckt, als sie dachte.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate nicht mir. Ich finde Disclaimer nervig... würde gerne Geld kriegen. krieg ich aber nich!!!!

Season: 10

Es war einmal auf einem fernen Planeten, (ob es in einer anderen Galaxie war, ist jetzt nicht sicher, denn so wie es die Blonde erzählt hatte, hatte es die Schwarze nicht verstanden, also bleiben wir beim Planeten) saßen zwei Frauen in einer Zelle fest, eine blond eine schwarzhaarig, nicht unweit voneinander angekettet.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir direkt in die Falle Reingelaufen sind! Und ich hab dir vertraut!"

„Hey, das war ja wohl nicht extra und erst Recht nicht böswillig gemeint!", versuchte die Schwarzhaarige sich kläglich zu verteidigen und setzte ein sehr passendes schmollendes Kindsgesicht auf.

„Wie auch immer wir sitzen hier fest wegen dir!"

„Na Danke!", sie wurde kurz ruhig. Anscheinend hatte Sam einen Nerv getroffen, doch es schien nur einen kurzen Moment so. Sie konnte sich auch getäuscht haben.

„Dein Team kommt bestimmt jeden Moment und holt dich hier raus!"

„Wohl kaum!", widersprach Sam der jungen Frau, die verwirrt Hochschaute.

„_Unser_ Team kommt bestimmt jeden Moment…!"

„Ja und wenn es kommt hauen sie sich selbst mit rein und wir hocken alle zusammen in der Tinte!"

„…und müssen alle zusammen auf Reynolds warten oder auf ein anderes Wunder!"

Vala musste kichern. Das war auch ungefähr, was ihr Cameron erzählt hatte und was sie selbst gelesen hatte.

„Und alles wegen dir...!", Sam knurrte und lehnte sich zu der ach so unschuldigen Vala.

Verzweifelt wich die aus so weit es ging, doch anscheinend hatte man sie extra näher aneinandergekettet, sodass sie Sams wütenden Klauen nicht entweichen konnte(Die Goa'uld waren böse Wesen und werden es wohl auch immer sein!). Gerade glaubte Vala ihre Fesseln würden zerbersten so sehr zog sie (Kann Tau bersten?), als Sam ihre Hände hob und anfing sie zu kitzeln.

Auf jeden Fall versuchte sie das. Eine Vala Mal Doran lässt sich nicht so einfach kitzeln.

„Haha!", sagte sie tonlos.

Nun setzte Sam die Schmolllippe auf, sie wusste nicht wie, aber Vala schaffte es immer in ihr das Kind hervorzuholen, und blieb ruhig auf ihrer Seite der Fesseln.

Vala lehnte sich nun zurück um endlich nachdenken zu können. Kaum waren sie auf den Planeten gekommen hatten Ba'als Streitkräfte sie sofort umzingelt. Vala hatte eine Nachricht von Comquarilius, einem sehr guten alten Freund bekommen. Er hatte sie treffen wollen, bezüglich Neuigkeiten, die sie und die Tau'ri, bei denen sie jetzt war, interessieren würden, die Ori betreffend. Er hatte etwas von einer Schwachstelle gesagt. Das war natürlich viel versprechend. Erst recht, weil dies ihr treuester Kontakt war. Nein so konnte sie das nicht sagen, er war über die Jahre ihr Freund geworden, der einzige den sie hatte und je gehabt hatte, obwohl das Motto ihres Business ja war, niemanden zu vertrauen.

Nachdem sie die Nachricht bekommen hatte, war sie schnurstracks zum General gerannt und hatte ihm berichtet, was wiederum Comquarilius ihr berichtet hatte. Nach einiger Überzeugungskunst unterlag der General und brachte Sam dazu, mit ihr und einem kleinen Tel'tak zu dem genannten Planeten zu fliegen. Teal'c und Cameron waren _leider _gerade in Jaffaland um eine höchst_ wichtige_ Sache zu besprechen und Daniel… Der hatte General Landry wahrscheinlich mit so viel Geld (Oder mit peinlichen Photos, die Vala ihm von der Hüttenparty gegeben hatte?) bestochen, dass er bleiben durfte.

Doch woher Ba'al wusste, dass sie auf diesen Planeten kommen würden? Vala hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer. Sie hatte natürlich schon öfter in Ba'als Gefangenschaft gesteckt, doch immer allein und wie hatte er es noch so schön ausgedrückt:

„Die Zeit bei den Tau'ri hat dich geschwächt!"

Na ganz toll! Sie wusste, würde sie ihm nichts erzählen, würde er über sie herfallen, sie war ja auch einfach unwiderstehlich. Okay, es war auch so gesehen ihre Schuld, dass er das immer tat. War sie es doch, die ihn im Glauben ließ, gegen die Menschen zu sein. Aber er sah auch einfach zu gut aus. Doch damit kam sie jetzt auch nicht weiter. So viel sie auch nachdenken würde, sie würde nicht raus finden, wer sie in diese Bredouille gebracht hatte ohne dass sie Ressourcen von außen befragen würde. Solange musste sie sich halt anders beschäftigen.

Ganz nebenbei schaute sie durch den Raum und entdeckte dabei, wie zu erwarten, einige Viecher. An die sieben Spinnen, 1…2…3… ganz viele Stechfliegeviecher und ca. 12 dicke, fette, schwarze Käfer.

Sam schaute sie etwas verdutzt an, als sie mit dem Finger versuchte die Stechfliegeviecher zu zählen und immer wieder von vorne anfing. Doch schließlich war auch ihr langweilig und sie sah ihr zu um sich zu unterhalten, auf der Erde wäre so was wahrscheinlich zu einer Pannen-Video-Clipshow geschickt worden. Inzwischen war Vala dazu übergegangen den Spinnen Namen zu geben und diese Namen dann auf einen Lageplan ihrer Zelle zu schreiben, an den Orten wo sie sich befanden. Wieso sie Papier und Stift mithatte, und warum es ihr niemand abgenommen hatte, wollte Sam sich lieber nicht fragen.

„Die dickste da nenne ich Cindy, meine dicke Cousine hieß so. Die die gerade eine andere auffrisst heißt Comquarilius, denn die die er auffrisst ist Ba'al und ich wette er merkt bald, dass ich nicht komme und holt mich hier raus! Oh, die da oben ist eine hübsche, das ist Daniel, siehst du die helle, Sam? Das bist du, die da heißt Gundula. So hab ich immer die Spinne in meinem Kinderzimmer genannt, bis sie dann ganz unnett zertreten wurde."

Bei jeder anderen Person hätte man geglaubt der Vater wäre rein gekommen und wäre versehentlich auf das arme Tier getreten, doch etwas sagte Sam, dass Vala wohl ein schlimmeres Ereignis damit verband.

Vala gab ein herzzerreißendes Stöhnen von sich.

„Mir ist langweilig!"

Sie fing an mit dem Kopf hin und her zu wackeln, was ihre zwei Zöpfchen dazu brachte wild mit zu schwanken.

Als Vala es leid war mit dem Kopf hin und her zu schwanken, drehte sie sich zu Sam, die nun allerdings ihrerseits in Gedanken vertieft war und ihren Wetterumschwung nicht bemerkte. Und schon fing Vala an auf Sams Oberarm einzupieken.

„Langweilig, … langweilig… langweilig … langweilig … langweilig!"

Sie hatte angefangen ein Lied auf Sams Oberarm zu trommeln, sodass dieser schon fast taub war, als ein paar Wachen in die Zelle kamen und Sam fast glücklich war. Doch sie hätten mal einen Plan schmieden sollen hierfür! Nun hatten sie natürlich keine Chance. Und noch bevor Vala _langweilig _sagen konnte hatte eine Wache sie am Arm gepackt und mitgezerrt. Was aber nicht hieß, dass sie nun davon abgehalten wurde weiter zu nerven.

„Ja Sam, ich hoffe du wirst dich nicht zu sehr langweilen, denn mein Tag fängt jetzt erst richtig an!", das sagend warf sie ihren Oberkörper nach hinten, sodass die Wachen sie nur noch an der Hüfte hielten und ihre Haare in einer irgendwie eleganten Bewegung nach hinten, wobei sie ausgelassen lachte. Während Sam ihr noch hinterher blickte, drückte sie einem der beiden Jaffa einen Schmatzer auf die Wange, wofür sie sich natürlich einen Schlag einhandelte. Diese Frau war noch schlimmer als Jack. Und als sie das dachte musste Sam sich fragen wie es wäre mit beiden zusammen in einem Team zu sein. Das wäre wahrscheinlich Fernsehreif.

Pfff, ich glaubs nicht, hat der mich gerade wirklich geschlagen, weil ich ihn geknutscht hab?

Hm, der sollte man glücklich sein. Nicht jeder kriegt Küsschen von mir…Nur fast jeder. Wir näherten uns der Tür am Ende des endlosen Ganges. Doch noch bevor wir da waren sprang die Tür auf und Ba'al grinste mich aus dem Türrahmen an. Der muss auch mehrere TV-Serien gesehen haben, als er auf der Erde war. Er steht genauso im Rahmen, wie es die Typen im Fernsehen immer machen, wenn sie denken, sie wären cool. Ich hab es General O'Neill auch mal machen sehen.

„Hey mein Süßer? Fleißig Fern gesehen?"

„Ehrlich? Auf der Erde gibt es 200 Kanäle und nichts zu sehen!"

„Ach du warst nur zu den falschen Zeiten vorm Fernseher. Ab sechs Uhr musst du die Kindersender gucken. Da wird es dann spaßig!"

„Nickelodeon?"

„Jep!"

„Dachte mir schon, dass du so jemand bist. Nicksüchtig!"

„Was hast du denn geguckt? Gerichts-Shows?"

,,Jep!"

Das Ablenken ging ihr jetzt gehörig auf den Geist.

„Also, woher wusstest du, dass wir hier auftauchen?"

„Das wird dann wohl Comquarilius gewesen sein!"

Vala konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Ihr Comquarilius würde so was nie tun. Ihr alter Freund, dem sie als kleines Kind noch die ewige Freundschaft geschworen hatte, wie Cap und Capper. Doch andererseits, hatte Ba'al nie gelogen. Auch nicht wenn es darum ging, dass seine Opfer sich dann schlechter fühlen würden. Auf jeden Fall hatte er das bis jetzt noch nie gemacht.

„Haha, guter Witz. Du weißt selber sehr gut, dass Comqui mich nie betrügen würde."

„Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung!", das sagend, trat eine neue Person in den Raum. Die braunen Haare waren hinten zusammen gebunden und ein paar Strähnen hingen in das markante aber nicht unattraktive Gesicht. Eine blasse Narbe zog sich von der Stirn über die rechte Augenbraue zur Wange und eine Narbe spaltete die blutroten Lippen, die im Moment ein verzerrtes Lachen bildeten.

„Comqui?"

Es dauerte eine Zeit bis sie die Kraft fand in vollen Sätzen zu sprechen. Sie war einfach zu geschockt. Von jedem hätte sie erwartet betrogen zu werden, selbst von ihrer Mutter, aber nicht von ihm, doch es war die Sache, die sie sich zwanzig Jahre antrainiert hatte. Niemand darf merken, wenn dir etwas unter die Haut geht.

„Na es ist aber schön dich zu sehen! Nicht ganz so schön wie unter anderen Umständen, aber immer noch schön. Du hast allerdings gerade ein Gespräch zwischen mir und Ba'al unterbrochen, wir können doch später reden, oder?"

Sie hatte es perfekt überspielt, wie verletzt sie war, sogar Comquis Fassade fiel für einen Moment, er hatte ihr geglaubt.

„Du bist nicht…?", fragte er bevor er selbst merkte, dass seine Fassade gefallen war.

„Tja, so bist du nun einmal. Also wenn ich nur störe, verschwinde ich natürlich!"

Vala nickte ihm nebensächlich zu und wandte sich zurück zu Ba'al, ohne Comquarilius zu beachten, wie er den Raum verließ.

„Wir haben einiges zu besprechen! Wie sieht es aus? Ich und Du? Zusammen gegen die Tau'ri?", während sie noch darüber nachdachte, ob es eigentlich gut war, immer sich vor ihm zu nennen, zog Ba'al plötzlich einen Dolch, den er in ihre Richtung stieß. Sie war zwar überrascht, aber ihre Reflexe waren schneller. Nicht schnell genug, aber er streifte sie nur. Auch wenn es nur eine kleine Wunde an ihrem Bauch war, der Schmerz zwang sie in die Knie. Nun stand er über ihr gehässig lachend, wie immer.

„Meine liebe Vala, ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du dich nicht gegen die Menschen richten wirst. Ich weiß auch, dass du dich ohne weitere Bedenken gegen mich richten würdest, und dafür wirst du büßen, Liebe!"

Irgendwas sagte Vala, sie könnte ihn so verführerisch angrinsen, wie sie wollte, es würde ihn nicht von seinem jetzigen Plan abbringen!

Sam saß seid sehr langer Zeit allein in dieser Zelle und so mit der langen Zeit, machte sie sich schon einige Sorgen. Sie schlug gerade die Idee aus dem Kopf, den Missionsbericht zuschreiben, bevor die Mission beendet war und stand auf um einer Jaffawache auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

„Hey?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Äh, du weißt nicht zufällig wo meine Gefährtin ist, die hier mit mir zusammen war?"

Ihr fiel auf wie bescheuert das klang.

„Also sie ist nicht direkt meine Gefährtin, sagen wir sie ist eine Freundin!"

Keine Reaktion.

„Okay, ich weiß ihr Typen redet nicht gern, aber bei Teal'c haben wir das doch auch geschafft, der hat mir sogar schon mal einen Witz erzählt!"

„Shol'va!"

„Ja, ich weiß ist schon schlimm, dass er einen Witz erzählt hat. Da fühlt man sich als Jaffa wohl sehr betrogen, hm?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Okay, du hasst mich, sag das doch einfach!"

„Schweig Tau'ri, dein Gott kommt!"

„Na endlich!"

Sam trat einen Schritt zurück und als Vala in ihr Bild kam, sackte ihre Stimmung eine Etage tiefer. Die Zellentür öffnete sich und ein kräftiger Jaffa, hievte Vala zu Sam in die Zelle. Sam übernahm und setzte sie auf dem Boden ab.

„Man siehst du fertig aus!"

„Du hast auch schon besser ausgesehen!", spöttelte Vala über Sams schlechten Haartag(davon hätte sie ihr nie erzählen dürfen!).

„Komm her, ich mach erstmal die Wunden sauber. Zum Glück gibt es hier ja Wasser!"

„Okay, aber kannst du mir vorher noch einen Gefallen tun?"

„Klar?"

„Gib mir mal Comquarilius!"

„Äh….?"

„Die Spinne!"

Sam verstand nun und holte die Spinne aus ihrem Netz und setzte sie vor Valas Nase. Zu ihrer Überraschung hob die die Hand und lies diese auf die Spinne niedersausen. Voller Wut drückte sie die Spinne tot und Sam war nun klar, dass er es war, der sie verraten hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war nun schon einige Zeit her, dass Ba'al Vala in die Zelle gebracht hatte. Vala war in eine Art Trance gefallen… Sie hatte nichts gehört von dem, was Sam sagte und sie zuckte nie, wenn Sam mit dem nassen Tuch in ihre Wunden kam. Ba'al war noch ein zweites Mal gekommen. Er sagte Sam, dass er hoffte SG1 würde ihm in die Falle laufen… mit ihnen als Köder natürlich… Er sagte, dass es Vala bestimmt bald besser gehen würde und dass Comquarilius dann vorbeikommen würde, um mit ihr zu reden. Es würde doch klug sein, ihm, der ihr Gott war, zu sagen wo die Waffe von Merlin war. Vala zeigte keine Reaktion und auch Sam ignorierte ihn einfach. Die Angst war in ihr hoch gekrochen. Ihr wurde klar, wie schlecht ihre Lage im Moment war. Vala regte sich nicht, die Platzwunde auf ihrem Kopf entzündete sich und ihre Teammitglieder waren der Annahme es würde ihnen gut gehen und würden wahrscheinlich erst innerhalb der nächsten mehreren Stunden ein Rettungsteam schicken, das in der gleichen Lage wie sie stecken würde.

Das bedeutete: Sie mussten hier rauskommen… Aber wie???

Sie blickte sich um. Der Raum war vollkommen sicher. Vala müsste sie tragen. Überall waren Wachen.

„Scheint irgendwie unmöglich!", flüsterte sie.

„Was würde McGyver machen?"

Huch! Wer war das denn? Ihr Blick fiel zu Vala, denn soweit sie wusste sprach sie nicht mit sich selbst. Deren Augen waren leicht geöffnet und sie smirkte Sam frech an.

„Wie Bitte???"

„Was würde McGyver machen?"

„Woher kennst du McGyver?"

„Der General hat mich darüber aufgeklärt…"

Das war ja typisch Jack. Sam musste den Kopf über ihren alten General schütteln.

„Doch leider glaube ich, dass mein alter Fernseh-Held uns hier nicht weiterhelfen wird!"

„Warum? General O'Neill hat gesagt, dass McGyver alles und wirklich alles lösen kann!"

Ja, das war Jacks Ausdruckweise. Wahrscheinlich dachte er auch, dass sie all ihre Antworten aus dieser Serie schöpfte. Den Gedanken noch im Kopf musste sie grinsen.

„Naja, weißt du, McGyver hat leider keine Ahnung von außerplanetarischen Gefängnissen!"

„Aber wäre er in einem, würde er einen Weg finden und da du , wie der General es ausdrückte, um Längen besser bist als McGyver, wirst du erst recht einen Weg finden!"

Sam traute ihren Ohren nicht… Das hatte ihr Colonel, ähhhh ihr General gesagt?

„Das hat er wirklich gesagt???"

„Würde ich es sonst behaupten?", Vala konnte immer noch nur mit Schwierigkeiten

Emotionen zeigen, doch Sam konnte leichte Empörung sehen… Wie auch immer, was sie gesagt hatte, gab ihr neuen Mut und sie machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Vala war zufrieden mit sich. Ihre kleine List hatte perfekt angeschlagen. O'Neill hatte so etwas nie gesagt. Wenn dann nur sehr versteckt und nicht so offensichtlich, doch in diesem Moment konnte sie das perfekt anwenden. Doch so zufrieden sie im Moment auch mit sich war, der Gedanke, dass Comqui sie verraten hatte schwirrte unaufhörlich in ihrem Kopf rum. Wie konnte es bloß passieren, dass es soweit gekommen war. War es weil sie zu den Menschen gegangen war? Das hier war doch ein wenig wie Cap und Capper. Ihr Capper war zu den Goa'uld gegangen und wollte sie nun umbringen… So etwas gehörte verboten. Doch sie konnte diese Situation zu ihrem Nutzen nehmen. Ein bisschen Schwäche spielen und er würde denken, sie hätte nachgegeben. Er würde in die Zelle kommen um sich an ihrem Leid zu sättigen und sie könnten fliehen. Doch er war niemand, der sich am Leid anderer erfreute… Es war komisch über ihren Freund zu denken, als würde er sie töten wollen und sich daran erfreuen. Stopp!!!!! Sie tat es. Ihre Emotionen übernahmen Kontrolle. Das durfte nicht passieren. Es war nie passiert und würde auch nicht jetzt passieren. Comqui hatte sie verraten und daran war nichts umher zu biegen.

„Ich glaube ich hab was!", informierte Sam sie in dem Moment.

„Schieß los", antwortete Vala schwerfällig.

„Also, wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen aus dieser Zelle zu kommen. Wenn wir das geschafft haben, müssen wir nur irgendeine Wache überwältigen. Wenn wir das wiederum geschafft haben, muss ich mich nur in eine Rüstung von denen reinzwängen und mit dir hier durch die Gänge latschen…Sie werden alle denken ich führe dich als Gefangenen ab…"

Vala sagte nicht, wie altmodisch dieser Plan war und auch nicht, dass Ba'al ihn sofort durchschauen würde. Sie wollte Sam nicht den Mut verderben, wo ihr eigener schon im Keller war.

„Ich hab auch schon eine Idee wie wir hier rauskommen. Ich tu so als würde ich immer noch nicht glauben, dass Comqui mich verraten hat und sage ich will mit ihm sprechen. Er wird die Tür öffnen und dann haben wir ihn!"

Sam stimmte Vala zu und der Plan begann. Vala sagte Bescheid und Sam legte sich hin, damit Comqui dachte, sie würden auf gewisse Weise ungestört sein und außerdem, damit Vala verletzlicher schien. Sie flüsterte der Wache ins Ohr sie solle Bescheid geben, aber leise, ihre Gefährtin solle nicht aufwachen.

Kurze Zeit später tauchte Comqui auf. Vala hatte schon gehörig in ihren Augen rumgestochert, damit die rot aussahen. Er tauchte vor ihrem Gefängnis auf und grinste durch die Gitterstäbe. Vala musste sich nicht besonders anstrengen um zu weinen. Es war als wollten diese schon lange raus und anscheinend war dieses Gespräch für sie nicht nur zum nutze. Sie wollte es wirklich führen. Comqui ah sie an.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Vala und wusste doch zu gut, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Ba'al hat mich gezwungen!", okay, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Er wer nicht der Typ Mensch, der irgendetwas zugab. Auch wenn es Recht war. Er hatte immer Recht. Sie hätte damit gerechnet, dass er ihr erzählen würde, er müsste Ba'al auch beitreten, doch das?!?

„Doch jetzt wo du hier bist, kann ich euch beiden helfen. Wir können zusammen fliehen."

Vala wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ihr Comqui war wieder zurück. Sie hatte ihn zurückgewonnen, doch Sam rührte sich nicht. Dachte sie etwa es wäre eine Falle? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das hier war ihr Comqui und er würde sie nicht betrügen.

„Ja Capper!", flüsterte Vala.

Als Vala „Ja Capper" sagte, wusste Sam, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab. Vala vertraute ihrem alten Freund und vielleicht sollte Sam das auch tun. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Vala, wie sie von ihrem frisch Zurückgewonnenen Freund hoch gehievt wurde. Die Tür stand sperrangelweit offen. Das war doch ein Zeichen. Und Sam entschied ihm zu vertrauen.

Comqui wusste, wo es langging. Hätten sie versucht alleine aus diesem Labyrinth zu kommen wären sie wohl nie draußen angekommen und es war wirklich praktisch, dass sie ihn hatten, denn Sam wäre es wohl nie gelungen Vala, bis nach draußen zu tragen. Comqui war jung und hatte Kraft und diese schien auch überhaupt kein Ende zu nehmen. Sie rannten schon seit Stunden durch die verworrenen Gänge, als er plötzlich stehen blieb. Endlich dachte Sam, als sie um die Ecke kam. Doch er war nicht aus Erschöpfung stehen geblieben. Hinter der Ecke, stand Ba'al, plus ein dutzend Wachen. Comqui schien nicht überrascht. Super! Das hätte sie sich doch denken können. Man sollte niemandem vertrauen, der einen einmal verrät.

„Gut, Comquarilius!!!", sagte Ba'al.

Valas Blick sprach Bände. Ba'al hob eine Stabwaffe und richtete sie auf Vala, die am Boden lag/saß/hockte. Doch anscheinend war es ihr egal. Sie blickte nur Comquarilius an.

„Die brauchen wir jetzt nicht mehr!", sprach Ba'al und in Sams Bauch verspannte sich etwas. Vala war ihr Teammitglied… Sie sollte nicht sterben. Zuviel Schmerz und Tod waren in den letzten 10 Jahren geschehen und zuviel davon war ihren Teammitgliedern zugefügt worden. Und Vala war eindeutig einer der ihren geworden. Das hatte sie in den letzten Stunden auch bewiesen. Sam hatte nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass diese Frau etwas wie Emotionen empfand doch die Comqui-Situation hatte sie anderweitig überzeugt. Es war der Moment in dem sie entschied zu handeln, in dem auch Comqui das tat. Er stellte sich einfach vor Vala und schaute Ba'al nur an.

„Was soll das? Geh aus dem Weg!"

„Nein! Ba'al…du bist so leichtgläubig! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich meine Schwester töten lasse?"

Ba'als Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen!"

Das hier war kein abgekartetes Spiel, soviel war klar. Ba'al war zu überrascht. Das konnte man nicht spielen. Also wurde ihr klar, sie musste jetzt handeln, damit das alle gut endete. Sie stand hinter Comqui und man hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. Von hinten griff sie ihm unters Hemd um an seine Waffe zu kommen, die sie vorhin gesehen hatte, als er sie hinten in den Hosenbund gesteckt hatte. Kaum hatte sie die Waffe in der Hand sprang sie hinter Comqui hervor und richtete die Waffe auf Ba'al. Der hatte die Stabwaffe gesenkt und war somit vollkommen überrascht.

„Du hast dich also mit dem Abschaum verbündet…"

„Besser als mit dir!", in Comquis Stimme klang der Hass und die Wut klar und deutlich mit.

Wie aus dem Nichts zauberte Comqui eine Zat hervor und betäubte alle Wachen und am Ende auch Ba'al. Nachdem er dem noch einen Tritt zwischen die Rippen gegeben hatte, drehte er sich zu Sam.

„Nicht schlecht!"

„Danke!", warum fühlte sie sich bloß wie ein kleines Kind, wenn er sie ansprach.

Sie hielt die Waffe von Comqui, die sehr komisch aussah weit weg von ihrem Körper. Immerhin konnte sie nicht wissen, wann die losging. Comqui tauschte kurz mit der Zat aus und rannte wenige Zeit später wieder los. Sam verfluchte ihr ungenügendes Militärtraining und rannte hinterher. Ein paar Mal sah sie Statuen, die ihr unheimlich bekannt vorkamen, doch ihre Wahrnehmung war nun schon etwas getrübt, von dem ganzen Gerenne. Es hatte bestimmt Stunden gedauert bis sie endlich draußen im Freien waren. Jetzt schmiss Sam sich auf den Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Vala wurde neben ihr abgelegt und Comqui legte sich neben dem von ihm eben entfachten Feuer zum Schlafen. Sam jedoch, war viel zu erschöpft zum Schlafen. Nachdem sie 5 Stunden durch die heiß-trockenen Gänge von Ba'als Labyrinth gerannt waren, mussten sie eine Stunde bis zum Gate rennen um nun auf diesem unbewohnten Planeten ein Feuerchen aufzuschlagen…eine Stunde weit weg vom Gate. Comqui schlief schnell ein und schnarchte ihnen die Ohren voll, weswegen die beiden nicht einschlafen konnten.

„Das war doch ein toller Abschluss des Tages, nicht?!?", fragte Sam in Valas Richtung.

Die schaute verträumt zu Comqui.

„Er hat sich wie Capper vor mich gestellt!", sie lächelte verträumt.

„Ja, das hat er!"

Vala schien vor Glück nur so zu schweben und es machte Sam glücklich, das zu sehen, doch eine Frage drohte ihr aus dem Mund zu sprudeln. Und schon war es passiert.

„Liebst du ihn?"

Vala schaute auf. Sie schien nach zu denken.

„Wie der Bruder den ich nie gehabt habe, ja!"

Sam legte den Kopf schief um mehr aus ihr rauszuquetschen.

„Ich liebte ihn einmal, doch das war mal…", Sam musste lächeln, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie diesen jemand wahrscheinlich kannte. Sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich…

Niemand von den beiden sah, wie Comqui im Schlaf lächelte. Glücklich, doch unergründlich.


End file.
